El Octabo siervo
by Banghg
Summary: Asesinado por Guu en un arranque de ira, Hare es atrapado erróneamente por Alaya y forzado a participar en una guerra sangrienta y sin cuarteles con el único fin de destruir el Grial. La única forma: matar a un mínimo de cuatro Siervos.


-Déjame ver si entendí lo que tratas de decirme. –Hare se masajeó la sien antes de continuar. –Estoy muerto. Eso lo entendí. Ahora, Guu me mató en un arranque de ira ciega y quedé demasiado atrofiado para ser revivido. Eso es un poco difícil de creer. –Ahora es cuando no terminaba de entender lo que estaba pasando. –Entonces, puedes revivirme si yo me meto en medio de una guerra sangrienta y cruel, asesino a al menos cuatro Espíritus Heroicos; la encarnación viva de los ideales de héroes legendarios en el mundo y destruyo el Santo Grial. ¿Eso es todo?

Alaya asintió.

Hare guardó pausa por un minuto, luego dos, y finalmente tres.

-¡¿Estas loco?! –Estalló de ira. –Y primero que nada, ¿Por qué exactamente Guu me mató? ¿Qué hice para que se enfadara tanto? ¿Y como es eso de que me estas mandando a un mundo nuevo para meterme en una guerra? ¿Qué sentido tiene? –Parecía haber olvidado que le estaba gritando a la voluntad absoluta que rige al mundo. – ¿Por qué yo? ¿Es esto real o es alguna broma más de Guu? Es eso, ¿No? Guu, ya puedes salir. –Comenzó a buscar por todos lados de ese inmenso campo verde.

Pero claro está, esa no era una broma.

-¿Eh? Como es eso de que fue un accidente. ¿Qué la magia que habían estado usando en mí sobre cargó mi cuerpo y terminé viniendo en lugar de uno de tus Guardianes del Contador? ¿Qué es un Guardián del Contador? –Hare ya había pasado todos los niveles conocidos de confusión. En estos momentos se estaba rascando la cabeza con tal fuerza que amenazaba con arrancarse el mismo el cuero cabelludo.

Entonces su pecho comenzó a arder. – ¡Hia! –Se sujetó el pecho con todas sus fuerzas mientras trataba de calamar el dolor.

Cuando el dolor terminó, Hare encontró una marca muy extraña en el.

-Espera, ¿Cómo que me estas nombrando Guardián del Contador temporal? –Preguntó incrédulo. –Yo no he aceptado nada de esto.

Hare no estaba seguro de que era, pero por su cuerpo parecía correr una extraña energía desconocida. Lo hacía sentirse… diferente. Como si ahora pudiese hacer lo que sea.

-A, ya veo. No es necesario un contrato porque es sólo temporal, eso lo explica. –Sonrió amablemente ante tal explicación. – ¡¿Pero por qué exactamente piensas que voy a aceptar eso?! –Gritó a todo pulmón.

-¿Eso o la muerte absoluta de mi cuerpo y la destrucción total de mi alma al haber visto demasiado? Es una broma, ¿Verdad? –Las dudas no tardaron en ser contestadas cuando sintió como si su mismísima alma estuviese siendo arrancada de ese cuerpo nuevo y se estuviese desvaneciendo en la nada. –O-Okay, Okay. Tú ganas. Por favor detén esto. Cielos Guu, en que líos me pones. –Entonces recordó la otra pregunta importante que era necesario hacer. – ¿Por qué exactamente me mató Guu? Dijiste antes que fue en un arranque de ira, pero no entiendo que pudo haber pasado para que me matara sólo por eso. –Si era verdad que ella lo mató, por supuesto. No podía imaginarse a Guu matándolo, ellos eran amigos después de todo. Ambos habían pasado muchas cosas juntos solo para que Guu lo matase en un simple arranque de ira. Guu quizás pueda ser extraña a su manera, pero también era una de las mejores amigas que podía tener. Aun si ella siempre disfrutaba molestarlo.

-Así que lo recordaré con el tiempo, ¿Eh? –Hare no estaba seguro de querer recordar su propia muerte, especialmente si era tan violenta como Alaya lo había hecho sonar. Mucho menos si Guu fue la asesina.

Alaya le dijo una última cosa.

-¿Acabar con cuatro Siervos es opcional? Entonces lo único que te interesa es destruir eso llamado "Santo Grial". –Si mataba a cuatro siervos entonces detendría el mínimo necesario para que el Grial tomara forma, si no podía con esa tarea entonces tenía que destruir el contenedor con el Grial, si eso fracasaba entonces debía destruir el mismísimo Grial después de manifestado. –Y si eres tan absoluta, ¿Entonces por qué no lo haces tu misma? –Le pareció una buena pregunta, tomando en cuenta que se trataba de la conciencia que regía al mundo.

-¡¿Cómo que las manos atadas?! Cielos.

Una esfera brillante apareció frente a Hare, entonces una espada salió de dentro y Hare la tomó casi hipnotizado por ella. Era bastante liviana a pesar de ser tan grande, o quizás ahora él era mucho más fuerte.

-¿Qué? ¿Calibur? ¿La última ayuda que puedes darme? –Levantó una ceja. –No quiero parecer desagradecido, pero si esos Siervos son tan poderosos, ¿Por qué no me das algo como una pistola de rayos o algo por el estilo? –Si podía invocar una poderosa espada para ayudarlo, ¿Entonces por qué no también una poderosa arma de fuego futurista que desintegrara todo a su paso? – ¡¿Otra vez con lo de las manos atadas?!

La espada brilló en su mano y se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que una pulsera plateada aparecía en su muñeca.

-Pensar en ella e invocarla, lo tengo. –Asintió con la cabeza. –Por otra parte, me estas pidiendo que mate. Eso es…

No acabó cuando un agujero negro se abrió detrás de el y lo absorbió hacia la Cuarta Guerra por el Santo Grial. –O vamos, al menos dime ya por qué Guu-

,

El parque de Fuyuki estaba tranquilo a esas horas de la noche. No había ni un alma en las cercanías. Simplemente el mecer de las hojas en el viento y el chirrido de los grillos en la oscuridad.

-Me mató. –Hasta que un niño de no más de catorce años cayó de un pequeño agujero negro a diez metros del piso. En sonido que hizo al chocar contra el pequeño camino de piedra hacia entender que había sido una caída demasiado dolorosa, quizás su nariz sangrara durante un tiempo.

-Huuugg. –Hare se levantó con dificultad del piso. Ese tipo de viajes eran nuevos para él, generalmente Guu lo transportaba únicamente al mundo de su estomago después de comerlo, o lo dejaba inconsciente de un golpe antes de mandarlo al pasado, ¿Quizás ella también usaba ese tipo de portales o algo por el estilo? No quería saberlo.

-Eso dolió. –Se sacudió toda la tierra y mugre que habían quedado pegadas a su ropa. Fuera de un poco de tierra, no tenía ninguna herida visible, ni siquiera su nariz sangraba aun después de caer de cara contra el camino de piedra. Miró levemente a su alrededor. –Perfecto, lugar desconocido en plena noche.

Había una banca cerca de él, era mejor sentarse un poco y tratar de asimilar todo lo que había pasado en tan corto tiempo.

-_Vamos: mi muerte, supuestamente a manos de Guu, el contrato temporal con ese ser Alaya, la misión para destruir el Grial, la guerra sangrienta en la que estoy metido. Además de que esa guerra parece ser en medio de una ciudad repleta de personas inocentes y que no tienen ni idea de nada, y tengo que mantenerlo así, por lo que no puedo pedir ayuda. Aunque no es como si alguien fuese a creerme._

Básicamente.

-¡Nada de esto tiene sentido! –Gritó furioso al cielo estrellado. Su vista se desvió al brazalete en su muñeca, entonces recordó el dolor punzante en su pecho. –Tiene que ser una mala broma de Guu. –Pero al ver la marca roja en su pecho, se dio cuenta de que todo era bastante real.

Su semblante entristeció. – ¿Entonces Guu realmente me mató? –Eso era algo que no podía creer. ¿Por qué? Quizás no recordara mucho, pero recordaba que esa mañana incluso había preparado su plato preferido para desayunar. Su relación con ella era… ¿Cuál era su relación con ella? Eran amigos, eso era cierto. ¿Pero eran sólo eso? – ¿Qué pasa? –Su cabeza dolía. No podía recordar mucho de ese día, incluso algunos de los recuerdos del antes estaban borrosos.

-En fin, Alaya dijo que mis recuerdos regresarían con el tiem- ¡Kia! –El pecho de Hare comenzó a arder incontrolablemente. – ¡¿Q-qué?!

Pasos, eran pasos los que se acercaban por un lado del parque. Hare no necesitaba los sentidos mejorados para escucharlos en ese tranquilo parque en mitad de la noche.

No, más que pasos eran como el arrastrar de los pies. Era el sonido de un moribundo cuyas heridas estaban todavía sangrantes y la vida se le escapa más rápido cada segundo que pasa.

Jadeos; de cansancio. Dolor.

Un hombre se acercaba casi arrastrándose por el camino de piedra.

Hare pareció recobrar algo de control. No sabía como lo sabía, pero sabía que había encontrado a un "Maestro". Sabía que eran los Maestros y que su Siervo lo estaba acompañando en algo llamado "forma espiritual".

El Maestro se detuvo a escasos metros de donde estaba Hare, cuando levantó su vista de la capucha que cubría su cabeza dejó expuesto el rostro de un hombre muerto. Uno de sus ojos no parecía ver, y había marcas como cicatrices por toda su cara. En lugar de gritar de terror al encontrar a un hombre así en medio del parque, Hare tuvo deseos de llorar por alguien que claramente moriría en poco tiempo, y de un modo horrible.

-Un… niño. –El extraño dijo mientras miraba a Hare en el piso. – ¿Estas bien, pequeño? –Se acercó con el mismo arrastre de pies.

Hare se tensó ante otra pequeña muestra de dolor por parte de la marca en su pecho.

El hombre frente a él se detuvo, su rostro formó lo que pudo ser una mueca de dolor. –Está bien, no soy una mala persona. Simplemente estoy enfermo. –Sonrió con una sonrisa partida. La mitad de su cara no parecía poder seguir a la otra.

Hare se levantó con algo de dificultad.

-No es eso. –Dijo con toda la calma que pudo en un momento como ese. Tenía experiencia con tipos aterradores de buen corazón después de todo, es hombre merecía el beneficio de la duda. –Es sólo que mi pecho arde un poco. –Hare se hubiese acercado un poco, pero el miedo a otra punzada lo retuvo quieto en donde estaba.

El hombre lo miró un tanto dudoso.

-¿Exactamente que haces aquí a mitad de la noche? Este sitió es peligroso para los niños a estas horas, podrías toparte con personas peligrosas. –Hablaba con verdad, para ser una persona sospechosa.

-Jeje. Supongo que es cierto, podría toparme con cualquier tipo de personas. –A Hare le dio un poco de gracia que un extraño sospechoso se lo estuviese diciendo. –Pero realmente no estoy seguro de como llegué aquí, o donde estoy. –Nuevamente un leve ardor en el pecho hizo que su mano viajara automáticamente a la marca en su pecho.

El extraño lo miró con duda un momento. –Está bien, yo te ayudaré. Mi nombre es Kariya por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

-Ha-Hare… –Hare comenzaba a curvarse por el dolor, y su respiración estaba fallando. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Kariya estaba acercándose rápidamente, no con mala intención; el rostro desfigurado de Kariya parecía más preocupado que amenazante. –_Acercarte de ese modo a alguien sospechoso en medio de una guerra secreta._ ¡No te acerques! –Gritó como pudo. –Sólo… mantente quieto… –Su respiración fallaba.

Kariya se había detenido casi a mitad de camino de Hare. No debería sorprenderle que un niño gritara al ver que se acercaba a él en medio de la noche y con esa apariencia resultado del entrenamiento con los gusanos, pero algo en ese niño parecía ser diferente.

-No te preocupes. Entiendo que mi apariencia pueda asustarte, pero créeme que quiero ayudar. –Kariya casi parecía rogar por ellos.

-No es… eso. –Hare retrocedió unos pasos y pudo sentir que lejos de terminar, el dolor estaba creciendo. –No debiste acercarte. –Eso fue una afirmación. Algo nuevo estaba brotando dentro de Hare, era una sensación desconocida para él.

Kariya pudo experimentar un dolor idéntico cuando Berseker comenzó a tomar su prana. – _¿Berseker? _–Los gruñidos de Berseker comenzaban a hacerse presentes con forme tomaba forma material detrás de su Maestro. –Berseker, ¡Espera! –Kariya sabía lo que podría pasarle a los no-magos que presenciaban la magia, no quería que su debilidad para controlar a su propio Siervo le costara la vida a un niño.

-Ja. Así que eso es un Siervo.

Pero la frase del niño frente a él quitó todo pensamiento.

-¿Cómo…?

-AAAAAHHHH. –Hare se abrazó el pecho con ambos brazos. Parecía estar al borde de un ataque. Un brillo rojo empezó a hacerse visible bajo su camisa. –Jejeje. Supongo que esto no es una broma. Realmente estoy metido en algo horrible. Jejejejejajajajajajaja. – ¿Realmente estaba riendo? ¿Por qué se estaba riendo?

-Me siento casi como una marioneta de algo superior, o quizás como un juguete cuya cuerda todavía funciona y no dejaran ir hasta que se rompa o se haga pedazos. –El brazalete en su muñeca comenzó a brillar. –Supongo que Guu realmente me mató. De otra forma, no ahí modo de que esto pudiese ser una broma. El dolor es demasiado real. El miedo es demasiado real. La tristeza es demasiado real. El placer es muy real. Siento que estoy enloqueciendo, ¿Pusiste esto en mí para asegurarte de que seguiría tus órdenes? –La cara de Hare estaba mirando directo al piso, pero Kariya estaba seguro de que una enorme sonrisa estaba presente en esos labios.

La imagen del niño inofensivo había quedado atrás cuando reconoció a un Siervo.

-Tú… ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres también un Maestro? –Si ese niño era el maestro de un Siervo, quizás no era una coincidencia que estuviese a esas horas en el parque. O quizás fuese un Maestro mediocre como él, cuyo siervo toma más prana del que pueda aguantar, eso explicaría su estado de dolor.

-Maestro. Maestro. –Hare repitió la palabra dos veces antes de que una pequeña risa escapara de sus labios. – Maestro. Maestro. Maestro. Maestro. Maestro. Maestro. Maestro. Maestro. Maestro. Maestro. Maestro. Maestro. Maestro. Maestro. Maestro. Maestro. Maestro. Maestro. Maestro. Maestro. Maestro. Maestro. Maestro. Maestro. Maestro. Maestro. ¡Siervo! –Repetía esa palabra con locura. Las palabras de Alaya resonaban en su cabeza sin parar. Era su tarea, su objetivo. Un Siervo estaba justo frente a él, la oportunidad para librarse del dolor estaba justo en frene. El Siervo blindado cuyo cuerpo era cubierto por una niebla negra y cuyos ojos brillaban peligrosamente rojos por la hendidura de su casco, esa era la razón de su dolor.

Y su Maestro. El Maestro que lo mantenía en el mundo. Acabar con él era acabar con el Siervo; acabar con el Siervo era acabar con el dolor.

Su brazo derecho cayó aun lado, como si fuese el brazo de algún muñeco. El brazalete se desvaneció y dio paso a la Calibur, la espada entregada por Alaya.

Berseker contempló esa espada y sus gruñidos se intensificaron enormemente.

-Tú… ¿Eres un Siervo? –Kariya retrocedió. Pese a ser un niño, o tomar la apariencia de un niño, indudablemente tenía que se un Siervo. –Y pensar que me encontraría con uno apenas después de convocar a Berseker. Y en estas circunstancias…

Hare no respondió. Su mano derecha seguía aferrada a Calibur, mientras que su brazo derecho estaba cayendo lentamente hacia abajo.

-¿Qué clase de Siervo se hace pasar por un niño? –Kariya preguntó con curiosidad. –Fue alguna orden de tu Maestro, ¿Esta por aquí?

Hare seguía sin responder.

-Esa es una espada, ¿Eres Saber? –Los Saber no solían ser grandes usuarios de magia, quizás Caster. ¿O tal vez era un niño que se había convertido en un Espíritu Heroico?

-Lo siento.

Fue toda la respuesta que Hare pudo darle a Kariya.

-¿Eh…?

Hare levantó lentamente su cabeza. En su rostro estaba formada una sonrisa casi demencial, sus ojos se habían vuelto de un color dorado y brillaban levemente. Lo más impactante eran las lágrimas que parecían caer de ellos.

Antes de que cualquier cosa pudiese ser dicha, Berseker se había lanzado hacia Hare con un aullido inhumano.

Un poderoso zarpazo de los guantes blindados como garras de Berseker bastó para destruir todo el piso donde Hare había estado parado y levantar una cortina de polvo.

-¡Berseker! ¡Espera! –Kariya trató de dirigir a su Siervo, pero Berseker había perdido totalmente el control después de ver esa espada en la mano de Hare.

Al disiparse el polvo, no había ni rastro de Hare.

Berseker no perdió el tiempo buscando alrededor, sabía que no había nada allí. Simplemente miró arriba, en el momento exacto cuando Hare caía directo para atacarlo con Calibur. La espada de la piedra impacto contra ambos brazos blindados de Berseker, en el último momento Berseker se había protegido con ellos. El piso bajo sus pies se destrozó por el poderoso impacto, incluso la armadura sufrió algunas grietas.

Berseker separó ambos brazos y aprovechó para atacar a Hare mientras todavía estaba en el aire. Un golpe directo que Hare esquivo volteando su cuerpo a la derecha, antes de atacar velozmente el brazo izquierdo de Berseker cuando atacó por segunda vez.

Berseker esquivó una estocada a su vientre y corrió directo a uno de los arboles, arrancó una enorme rama con ambas manos y unas venas rojas comenzaron a cubrirla. La siguiente vez que Hare atacó, la frágil rama de árbol se había transformado en lo algo tan duro y fuerte como un mazo.

La batalla fue brutal desde ahí. Berseker seguía atacando a Hare mientras drenaba prana sin piedad de su Maestro, un Maestro que había caído de rodillas al piso mientras sujetaba su pecho de dolor. Y Hare seguía atacando inconsciente de todo que no fuera destruir al Siervo frente a él. La marca en su pecho seguía brillando bajo su ropa, era como si esa marca se hubiese adueñado de todo su cuerpo y mente, y ahora lo estuviese dirigiendo como a una especie de títere de carne.

-**GRRRAAAAAA.** –Berseker aulló mientras sus ataques iban volviéndose más y más feroces a cada momento. A este paso, su Maestro no aguantaría.

Para Hare era sólo destruir al Siervo. Su mente entera había sido contaminada por algo igual a la furia de Berseker.

Un golpe correctamente conectado con Calibur destrozó lo que quedaba de esa enorme rama. Berseker arrojó los restos aun lado se arrojó en contra de la banca del parque. La levantó con ambas manos como si esa banca de piedra dura no fuese la gran cosa, y esas venas rojas comenzaron a contaminarla.

Hare no dio importancia a eso. El Siervo había ido por una nueva arma; el Siervo había descuidado su fuete de prana; la destrucción de la fuente de prana era la destrucción del Siervo.

Kariya no supo diferenciar el dolor de su pecho como algo más que el agotamiento de prana hasta que el olor de la sangre comenzó a inundar sus fosas nasales.

Su pecho había sido atravesado, atravesado por la espada del niño al que había deseado ayudar cuando lo vio colapsar en el parque. Era una herida mortal, de eso no había duda. Todo lo que pudo pensar fu en los años que había estado sufriendo con los gusanos de su padre y como le había fracasado a la niña que quería como si fuese su propia hija. No pudo decir palabra alguna, ni siquiera llamar al nombre de la mujer que amaba.

Kariya se convirtió en el primer Maestro en caer la primera noche de la guerra.

Hare desprendió a Calibur del pecho de Kariya y el cuerpo del Maestro cayó aun lado como un simple muñeco sin cuerda. Dio vuelta para estar nuevamente frente al Siervo.

Berseker había soltado la banca de piedra. Al morir su Maestro y con su desaparición tan cerca, la maldición de la furia había desaparecido por completo. Lo que había frente a Hare era lo que Berseker fue antes de ser maldecido.

Berseker miró a Hare en silencio. Los gruñidos habían quedado atrás.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó el Siervo. – ¿Por qué blandes la antigua espada de mi Rey con la misma locura que manchó mi mente antes y después del final de mis días? Tú no eres un Berseker, y no peleas como un Saber. ¿Qué eres?

Pero las palabras habían abandonado a Hare. Sólo quedaban las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de esos brillantes ojos dorados.

-Ya veo. Tú también estás maldecido.

Berseker se desvaneció.

Hare cayó de rodillas. Tanto Siervo como Maestro habían caído. Es su ropa había sangre de fresca de Kariya. Calibur desapareció de su mano y nuevamente regresó a ser el brazalete de antes.

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo mientras Hare miraba la sangre que había derramado.

-Y-yo… ¿Lo maté? –Hare dijo sin poder creer lo que él mismo decía. Todo había sido como una terrible pesadilla. Él había visto todo, pero era como si no tuviese control alguno de sus movimientos o su forma de pensar. –Yo… ¿Lo maté? –Repitió mientras sus ojos pasaban lentamente al cadáver de Kariya.

-Yo… ¡Gragh! –No pudo aguantar más algo que estuvo atorado en su garganta desde que recuperó el control. Su vomitó inundó todo el camino de tierra frente a él. –Dios. Yo- ¡Grap! –Los restos de comida de antes siquiera de morir quedaron esparcidos en el camino, la bilis pegajosa creaba hilos que iban de dentro de su boca hasta el suelo o la camisa que llevaba puesta. Era asqueroso.

-No… tiene que ser un error. No pude… –Pero no había error. Indudablemente lo había matado, esa era la realidad. –AAAAAAAAAAHHH.

No pudo aguantar más.

Comenzó a gritar sin parar mientras trataba de recordar como había terminado así. Hace un momento había estado hablando lo más tranquilo posible con ese hombre, y luego lo había matado. Eso no tenía sentido. Lo hizo para acabar con el Siervo, pero, ¿Por qué tenía que acabar con él? Él no tenía intención alguna de matar a nadie. ¿Es por eso que tenía esa marca en el pecho? ¿Para controlarlo?

Comenzó a rascarse la marca roja en el pecho como si quisiese arrancarla.

Era imposible que volviese a hacer algo así. Intolerable.

-Maldición Guu. Si esto es un chiste que se acabe. –Pero ese no era un chiste. Hare indudablemente acababa de matar a alguien.

Y Guu no vendría a salvarlo, es más…

Guu lo había matado.

,

La otra noche Hare debió estar vagando después de lo ocurrido, ya que no recordaba mucho. Había caído rendido en un colchón mugriento detrás de una tienda de colchones. No era tan suave como el de su hogar en la jungla, pero después de lo que había hecho no sintió que se mereciese uno mejor. Hasta un montón de basura hubiese sido demasiado buena para él.

El sol ya había salido cuando se arrastró fuera del callejón. Su ropa todavía estaba manchada con sangre y algo de vomito, pensó que eso lo haría llamar la atención, incluso que la policía ya estaría buscando a un individuo sospechoso con sangre y vomito, pero las otras personas simplemente le daban una mirada rápida y lo ignoraban. Esa era la verdad de la humanidad, muchos prefieren quedarse al margen de todo, aun si Hare se estuviese arrastrando en el piso con un puñal enterrado hasta el mango seguramente lo ignorarían hasta que su cadáver comenzara a apestar.

-¡Kia! No, otra vez no. –Susurró mientras su pecho ardía nuevamente con ese punzante dolor familiar. Hare cayó de rodillas mientras el dolor pasaba, no era tan grande como antes.

-¿Te encuentras bien pequeño? –Una suave voz lo llamó desde arriba. Cuando Hare levanto la vista fue recibido por el rostro de una hermosa mujer.

-¿Ángel? –Preguntó con algo de dudas. Tenía que ser un ángel, un hermoso ángel de cabello plateado y ojos rojos.

La mujer frente a él pareció reír un poco ante eso. –No, no soy un ángel. Pero parece que te vendría bien un poco de ayuda.

-Irisviel. ¿Estas segura de que es correcto? En un momento como este, ese niño podría…

-Tranquila Saber. Sólo míralo, ¿Qué clase de caballero dejaría a un niño así por su cuenta en la calle? –Irisviel fingió una expresión de reproche.

-Es cierto, aun si es una trampa, no podría ignorar algo así.

Hare sintió como el dolor en su pecho iba aumentando más mientras veía a eso hombre, ¿O era mujer? Sus ropas masculinas y esa presencia hacían que se pareciese más a un hombre, pero quizás fuese una mujer.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Irisviel se agachó para verlo mejor. Hare estaba presionándose el pecho con mucha fuerza y haciendo una terrible mueca de dolor.

Irisviel acercó su mano, pero Hare la rechazó fuertemente con un manotazo mientras retrocedía. Su dolor no era por el hombre, era esa mujer. Su pecho ardía aun más fuerte cuando estaba cerca de esa mujer.

-¡Auch!

-Irisviel, ¿Te encuentras bien? –Saber se acercó a Irisviel preocupada.

-Estoy bien, Saber. –Aunque su mano dolía un poco, ese niño tenía más fuerza de lo que parecía a simple vista.

Saber le dio a Hare una mirada de reproche. – ¿Cómo puedes golpear la mano de alguien que intenta ayudarte? Deberías estar avergonzado.

Hare la ignoró y miró fuertemente a Irisviel.

-San… to… Grial…

Los ojos de Saber se abrieron mientras se ponía frente a Irisviel de manera protectora.

-¿Saber?

-Quédate atrás, Irisviel. –Saber hubiese sacado su espada de no ser por los testigos. En ese momento estaban a mitad de una calle muy circundada. Para toparse con lo que podría ser un Maestro o incluso un Siervo enemigo en estos momentos.

Hare se curvó hacia adelante. –_ ¡No! ¡No puedo dejar que pase de nuevo! _

Saber comenzó a sentir el prana arremolinándose en el niño frente a ellas, ¿Es que realmente intentaría pelear a plena luz del día?

-Se supone que la guerra se lleva acabo por la noche, ¿Realmente pondrás en riesgo la vida de personas inocentes? –Murmuró con ira hacia Hare.

-¿Saber? Ese niño es un Siervo. –Irisviel murmuró muy cerca del oído de Saber.

-No lo sé Irisviel. Mantente atrás. Aun si es sólo un Maestro, podría ser peligroso para ti.

Hare no estaba escuchando. Nuevamente podía sentir esa sensación de dolor en su pecho. Pero estaba parando, no podía pelear ahí, y eso dentro de él lo sabía. Había demasiadas personas; muchos testigos. Tenía que mantener la calma.

El dolor pasó. Y Hare se encontró mirando fijamente a las dos personas frente a él.

La mujer detrás del siervo, Saber, era sin lugar a dudas su objetivo principal. Si mataba a esa mujer ahora entonces podría regresar a casa. Matar, matar, matar, ¿Matar? ¿Realmente acababa de pensar en matar a esa mujer? ¿Lo había considerado siquiera? De poder reír seguramente lo hubiese hecho a todo volumen. Pero estaba demasiado conmocionado para hacerlo.

Le dio a las dos mujeres frente a él una mirada llena de pena.

-Lo siento. –Dijo antes de darse vuelta y marcharse con su mano aferrada al pecho.

Saber e Irisviel lo miraron irse con confusión.

-Saber, ¿Ese niño era un Siervo? –Irisviel no sabía que un simple niño podría ser invocado, especialmente uno como ese.

-No lo sé. Pero era peligroso, y esa sangre en sus ropas, estoy segura de que no era suya. –Saber no había visto ningún tipo de herida que pudiese justificar esa sangre.

-Pero Assassin murió la otra noche.

-Quizás era alguna otra clase, o puede ser algún Maestro escogido sólo desde fuera para completar los siete. –Saber negó con la cabeza. –De todas formas, no deberíamos estar hablando de esto en plena calle.

-Oh, es cierto. Lo siento mucho Saber.

-No hay problema. Deberíamos irnos ahora.

,

Hare nuevamente se dejó relajar. Había caminado hasta el anochecer. Su cuerpo no parecía cansado en lo más mínimo, seguramente parte de lo que Alaya le había hecho. Pero, ¿Por qué él? Esto era egoísta de su parte, pero ¿Por qué no pudo ser otro? Según Alaya había sido un error. Su cuerpo había sido invocado por error después de morir.

Ahora tenía que matar para vivir.

-No quiero nada de esto. –A Hare le hubiese resultado mejor simplemente morir que tener que matar a otros. La otra noche había matado sin dudar mientras estaba atrapado en alguna especie de trance. Todavía temblaba al recordar como había atravesado el corazón de ese hombre con la espada entregada por Alaya. –Eso fue horrible.

Se abrazó a si mismo mientras trataba de tirar ese recuerdo aun lado de su mente.

-Guu. –Ella no iba a salvarlo, eso era seguro. Su madre y amigos ni siquiera estaban en este mundo. Por primera vez en su vida estaba totalmente solo. Siempre había podido contar con el apoyo de su madre y amigos, incluso Guu lo había ayudado, a veces. Pero ahora era distinto, ¿Qué pensarían si les dijera que había matado a un hombre? Seguramente lo mirarían con asco y lo odiarían.

¿Pero por que Guu lo había matado? Como se estaría ella ahora. ¿Lo lamentaría? ¿O simplemente se habría ido a molestar a alguien más y se habría olvidado de él? Ella… no estaba seguro de que pensar. Antes nunca pensó que Guu pudiese matar a alguien, y ahora ella lo había matado en lo que Alaya dijo fue un arranque de ira. ¿Fue ira contra él o dirigida a él? ¿Guu se había enojado por algo que dijo o hizo, o simplemente había dirigido su ataque de ira hacia la primera persona cerca? Ahora que lo piensa, nunca había encontrado nada que la hiciese enfadar. ¿Qué pudo haber hecho?

-Ese día. El último… –Trató de forzar un poco sus recuerdos. –Esa mañana había preparado el pokute como a ella le gustaba. –Eso lo recordaba. Ese recuerdo era claro, tenía que partir desde ahí. –Ella había comido. Todos habíamos comido, ella un poco más que todos. –Guu siempre comía más que todos. –Y no me agradeció, como siempre. –Pensó con una cara molesta. Guu nunca le agradecía por la comida que le preparaba. Incluso su madre y hasta el doctor pervertido le agradecían al menos una vez al mes. –_Pero ella nunca me agradece, ¿Por qué me importa ahora?_

Hare nunca se había molestado en reprocharle su falta de gratitud. Pero ahora había algo más.

-Guu… estaba molesta. –Recuerda que Guu lo había mirado bastante amenazadoramente cuando puso su mano en su hombro. Había sido después de comer. Guu había estado bastante callada, cuando Hare se cansó de ser ignorado simplemente le sujetó el hombro. Guu le había apartado la mano dolorosamente y lo había mirado de un modo que parecía prometer mucho dolor si lo hacia otra vez.

-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Es que fui asesinado porque tuvo un mal día o algo? –Esperaba que no. Si había muerto a manos de una amiga tan cercana como Guu, esperaba que al menos tuviese una buena razón.

Una buena razón.

-_¿Es en serio? ¿Realmente estoy buscando una buena razón para que Guu me hubiese matado? _–Guu podía ser su amiga, pero no iba a pensar en una razón que justificara su propio asesinato. Aun así no podía dejar de pensarlas. Como si necesitase desesperadamente encontrar algún motivo por el que Guu lo hubiese matado, algo que arrancara su ira y el no supiese que fue. –Quizás estoy perdiendo la cabeza. –Eso tendría más sentido. Puede que una broma de Guu lo dejara en el hospital en estado de coma y ahora esté soñando todo esto. Eso sería mejor que morir.

-Hola pequeño, ¿Estas perdido? –Una voz amable le habló detrás de él.

Cuando Hare volteó se encontró con un hombre pelirrojo con sonrisa ingenua en su cara. Lo que llamó más su atención fue el collar en su cuello, recordó haber visto uno en un catalogo, era…

-Es de leopardo. Grandes depredadores, ¿No crees? –Dijo con la alegría de un niño.

-Supongo. –Hare no estaba seguro de que, pero algo le decía que ese hombre era peligroso. Y el leve dolor en su pecho que ese hombre también era un Maestro. –Tengo que irme. –Si era un Maestro entonces no quería lastimarlo volviéndose alguien más. Aun si le daba mala espina no era excusa para matarlo.

-¿Cuál es la prisa? Vamos, al jefe seguramente le agradará jugar contigo cuando regrese. –Se acercó a Hare y lo tomó de la mano. Un brazalete comenzó a brillar.

Hare simplemente lo miró un tanto confundido, ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo?

-¿Are? Curioso, funcionó muy bien con los otros. –El hombre pelirrojo frente a él se rascó la nuca mientras ponía una expresión perpleja. –Él me dijo que serviría con todos los niños que encontrara.

Hare simplemente se alejó un poco. Su dolor punzante regresaba cada vea que recordaba que un Maestro muerto era un Siervo menos. No quería matar a nadie más.

-Realmente tengo que irme. Lo siento, pero no puedo hablar mucho. –Hare se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr.

-Oye, espera. –Uryu Ryunosuke simplemente pudo ver como el niño que pudo ser su siguiente victima se marchaba, lo hubiese perseguido pero estaba ocupado pensando en que pudo pasarle al brazalete que Barba Azul le dio. – ¿Quizás esté roto?

,

Hare corrió lo más rápido que pudo, considerando su nueva situación era lo suficientemente rápido para jugarle una carrerita a cualquier auto de la época. En fin, seguramente había perdido al Maestro. Era mejor así, sea quien sea no merecía morir sólo por estar atrapado en una guerra.

-Tengo que alejarme de-¡JIA! –Nuevamente ese ardor. ¿Cuántas veces podía sufrirlo en un día? Ahora era más intenso, no era de un Maestro, sino de un Siervo.

Hare miró rápidamente a su alrededor. No sabía donde pero un Siervo estaba cerca. Estaba rodeado de edificios, el Siervo no podía estar tan lejos. Podía sentirlo, el dolor, el palpitar, el ansia, todo eso y más mezclarse en su interior. Era casi como cuando enfrentó a Berseker.

Sus ojos nuevamente adquirieron ese color dorado y brillaron intensamente. Su sonrisa y lágrimas no tardaron en llegar.

Hare miró a todas partes en ese nuevo estado de locura. No podía verlo, pero podía sentirlo. Cerca, muy cerca. Sus ojos se posaron en un callejón oscuro. Muy internamente, en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. La presencia que se mantenía oculta, oculta de todo, pero no de él.

-Te encontré. –Susurró antes de lanzarse con Calibur apareciendo en su mano.

La sombra negra de Assassin esquivó el golpe a último minuto. A primera vista no hubiese dudado en atacar a Hare, pero esa muestra de instinto y poder lo habían hecho reconsiderar su estrategia y llegó a la conclusión de que un escape rápido sería lo mejor. Dio la vuelta para escapar, o lo hubiese hecho de no sentir como su muñeca era estrujada fuertemente.

-¿Qué? –Era imposible, cuando esquivó el golpe mortal estaba seguro de haber retrocedido lo bastante lejos para escapar.

Pero ahí estaba, Hare estaba sujetando fuertemente su muñeca. Antes de que Assassin pudiese hacer algo fue arrojado contra una pared del callejón y hecho trizas por Calibur.

Ese Siervo había resultado ser sencillo.

Hare supo que se trataba de Assassin, el Siervo de las sombras. Generalmente eran los Siervos más débiles, pero los más peligrosos para los Maestros. También supo que había más de un Assassin, y que no podría contar como un segundo Siervo muerto hasta que acabara con todos.

Sus ojos regresaron al azul de siempre. Nuevamente había matado a alguien. Nuevamente estaba vomitando.

,

La mañana llegó nuevamente mal para Hare. Lancer estaba muerto, un Siervo menos en la guerra. Lancer había hecho enfadar al Siervo Archer, entonces Archer lo había matado. Eso era algo que pudo saber sin estar ahí. Posiblemente era el modo en que Alaya le decía que se apresurara. Un Siervo no detendría la manifestación del Grial. Tenía que acabar con cuatro antes de que el Grial tomara forma. Eso o destruirlo directamente.

Para Hare hubiese sido mejor terminar con todo ahí mismo. Aun estaba en el callejón donde había matado a uno de los Assassins, acostado cerca de su vomito, ¿Cómo podía vomitar si no había comido nada desde que fue traído a ese mundo nuevo? Quizás por eso su vomito fue pura bilis transparente.

-En todo caso, tengo que moverme. –No podía hacer nada que no fuese moverse.

Dos Siervos habían caído, quedaban cinco. Si Hare quería regresar entonces tenía que acabar con un mínimo de tres de ellos. Eso, o matar a esa mujer que conoció antes. Podía rastrearla, justo como podía rastrear a todos los Siervos. No fue coincidencia que acabara conociendo a Irisviel y a Saber ese día, fue él rastreando a Siervo y Grial. Simplemente no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-Que interesante.

Hare se dio la vuelta. No podía sentir a un Siervo, pero algo se acercaba. Podía reconocer los pasos, y también el sonido de un bastón.

-No eres uno de los siete Siervos invocados en la guerra, y aun así te las arreglaste para matar a Assassin, e incluso a Berseker la otra noche. –Un anciano salió de las sombras. –Realmente no me esperaba que mi hijo muriese la primera noche, aunque debí de esperarlo. Era realmente un fracaso. –Ese viejo tenía algo, algo malo. Hare sabía que no podía ser humano, pero no podía sentir el dolor punzante en el pecho.

-Dime niño, ¿Qué eres? ¿Alguna clase extra que el Grial invocó por error? De ser así tengo a alguien que podría servir como tú Maestro en esta guerra. Es joven, pero créeme, no es tan débil como mi nieto. –Zoken se rió malvadamente.

-Lo siento, pero no soy nada de eso. –Hare respondió directamente. –Lo lamento, pero tengo que irme. –Y urgentemente, no quería estar ni un segundo más cerca de ese hombre.

Zoken le dio una mirada contemplativa. – ¿No eres un Siervo? Me resulta difícil de creer después del modo en que peleaste con Berseker y acabaste con Assassin. Bien, aun si no eres un Siervo, supongo que sabrás sobre el Santo Grial.

Hare se tensó ante la mención de su objetivo.

-Parece que si lo conoces. –Zoken regresó a esa sonrisa que a Hare comenzaba a parecerle desagradable. –También sabrás que es un objeto omnipotente que cumple cualquier deseo que se le pida. Es el milagro que tanto Maestros y Siervos ambicionan poseer, supongo que también es la razón de que estés peleando.

-S-sí. –Hare no iba a negarlo, aunque no tenía que saber que se supone tenía que destruirlo. –Es lo que busco.

Esta vez la risa de Zoken fue más como un murmullo. –Entonces buscamos lo mismo. Supongo que podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente. ¿Qué dices?

Hare no tenía que pensarlo. Definitivamente no. No podía confiar en ese monstruo frente a él. Estaba seguro de que no podía confiar en nada que saliera de ese ser con forma de viejo. –Yo-¡Ah! –Nuevamente el dolor punzante.

Hare se abrazó el pecho mientras el dolor recorría su cuerpo.

Zoken lo miró con algo de confusión mientras el cuerpo de Hare temblaba. El brillo en su pecho era principalmente de su interés.

Otra vez. Otra vez los ojos de Hare cambiaron y la sonrisa enferma regresó a su boca. Era tan cerca, era la misma de anoche.

Assassin había vuelto.

Hare ya no necesitaba buscar su presencia para detectarlo. Fuera del callejón podría ser de día, y algunas personas podrían estar recorriendo las calles. Pero Assassin no estaba fuera del callejón, estaba justo sobre él.

Hare saltó invocando a Calibur. Assassin no lo había pensado dos veces antes de esquivar el golpe, pero a diferencia de su predecesor no perdió de vista a Hare. Y tampoco venia solo. Otro Assassin se encontraba cerca en caso de necesitar apoyo.

Assassin sacó un cuchillo de su cintura, pese a que el niño frete a él había matado a uno de los suyos, no era un Saber, en realidad, no parecía ser de ninguna clase de Siervo, quizás tendría oportunidad de matarlo.

Se equivocó.

Hare utilizó la pared del edificio para impulsarse contra Assassin. Assassin esquivó y lanzó su cuchillo envenenado contra Hare, Hare lo rechazó con un golpe de Calibur y nuevamente uso la pared del edificio cercano para impulsarse contar Assassin. Esa vez aun más rápido, el impulso había sido tan rápido como la habilidad de Saber para explotar su prana y moverse a altas velocidades.

Assassin pudo esquivar el golpe mortal a costa de su brazo.

Mientras caía por el dolor se preguntó por qué su compañero no lo estaba auxiliando.

Cuando Hare se acercó a él para el golpe final se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta de que su compañero nunca tuvo la intención de ayudarlo, era nada más que un observador por parte de su Maestro. Una forma de ver las habilidades del Siervo misterioso. Su compañero huyo antes de que Hare diera el golpe final, en caso de que Hare también sintiese su presencia después de terminar el trabajo.

-Ahj. –Calibur regresó a ser un brazalete, y Hare se encontró apoyándose en sus propias piernas. La sensación de nauseas había desaparecido, o quizás su estomago ya no tenía nada que devolver.

-Ya veo. –La voz burlona de Zoken lo regresó finalmente a la realidad. Se había olvidado totalmente de él mientras peleaba. –Supongo que entras en un estado muy similar al de Berseker cuando un Siervo está cerca, ni siquiera la habilidad de ocultamiento de presencia de Assassin parece funcionar contigo.

Para Hare ese viejo acababa de pasar la línea de odioso y entraba a la de desagradable. Una parte de él estaba tentado a sacar a Calibur y cortarlo en dos trozos idénticos. No sabía si sentirse bien o no por ese pensamiento homicida.

-Bien, no parece que estés listo para darme una respuesta todavía. Pero estoy seguro de que seremos capaces de ayudarnos mutuamente si accedes a trabajar conmigo. Estaré esperando por tu respuesta.

Zoken desapareció en el callejón.

Hare se apoyó contra la pared. –Vaya mañana.

,

Hare no tenía hambre. Habían pasado dos noches desde que llegó y no tenía hambre. Quizás era uno de los beneficios de lo que Alaya había mencionado al ser un "Guardián del Contador" o Guardián temporal en este caso. En fin, el que no tuviese hambre o sed no significaba que no quisiese tomar algo de vez en cuando.

Por suerte se había topado con una pequeña caja de jugo a medio terminar en el piso. Era de manzana y el tomarlo lo calmó un poco más. Nuca creyó que terminaría tomando algo que encontró en el piso, comenzaba a saber lo que se debe sentir ser un sin-techo. La caja se acabó, pero todavía sentía la necesidad de tomar algo.

-Me pregunto si habrá algún alberge o algo por aquí. –Quizás le dieran algo por ser menor de edad. Como un cambio de ropa, esa ya comenzaba a apestar.

-_Tal vez ese viejo me dé algo de ropa si… ¡No! _–Hare agitó su cabeza en la negación. –_No puedo confiar en él. No se que quiso decir con todo eso sobre su hijo, pero no me gustó el modo en que lo dijo._ –Ese anciano no era un anciano. Eso era más que seguro. Hare no confiaría en él.

Por ahora buscaría algo de comer y beber. ¿Por qué Alaya no pudo darle algo de dinero en vez de una espada para matar gente? Quizás pudiese empeñarla o algo. Aunque si era como en las películas entonces no podría sacarse eso de la muñeca sin importar cuanto lo intentara.

Suspiró. –Esto no podría ser peor- ¡Ug! –Vamos, tenía que ser una mala broma de Alaya. ¿Qué clase de Siervo aparece a plena luz del día? Por lo menos era luz del día, su otro yo estaría tranquilo hasta que anocheciese o estuviesen en algún lugar despoblado, aunque tendría que prestar más atención de cuando esta caminando por cuenta propia y de cuando esta acercándose inconscientemente a un Siervo.

Pero donde…

Eso fue respondido rápidamente cuando en la otra calle vio a un gigante de más de dos metros de altura, con una camisa manga corta y lo suficientemente apretada para dejar ver sus músculos. Eso y el joven que no dejaba de llamarlo Rider y gritarle idiota.

Hare había visto cosas raras pero…, bueno, Hare había visto cosas raras.

Lo mejor era alejarse, también estaba sintiendo la presencia de Assassin cerca, posiblemente espiando a ese Maestro y su Siervo.

,

Hare rebuscó en todos los basureros que pudo, al final encontró una bolsa de palomitas rancias a medio comer y algo de soda en una botella, aunque pudo ser cualquier otra cosa, no iba a ser exigente así que lo dejó como soda sin gas.

Nuevamente el cielo estaba oscureciendo, lo que significa que esta noche también tendría que pelear si encontraba a un Siervo, y seguramente sería así si no podía más atención a donde iba.

-Que desgracia-¡Ouch! –Esta vez el dolor en su pecho no fue por la marca, sino el choque de algo pequeño contra él.

-Hey, ten más cuidado. –La pequeña niña con coletas le recriminó mientras se ponía de pie. Era pequeña, mucho menor que Hare. El choque contra él la había tirado al piso. La pequeña se arregló la ropa mientras se recomponía. – ¿Las viste? –Preguntó cortantemente mientas miraba a Hare sospechosamente.

-Hem, ¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó con una sonrisa inocente. Claro que sabía que, con una falda tan corta sería imposible no verlas. ¿Es que a las niñas de este mundo se les permitía usar ese tipo de faldas tan cortas sin ningún tipo de problema?

-Pervertido. –Pero esa sonrisa no la engañó. No a Tosaka Rin. –Da lo mismo, deberías irte ahora. Las calles son peligrosas por las noches. No digas que no te lo advertí, pervertido.

Hare simplemente la miró irse. Si eran peligrosas, ¿Entonces que hacia ella caminando por la noche?

Hare podría estar atrapado en un problema gordo, peor no dejaría a una niña a su suerte si realmente las calles eran peligrosas.

-Espero no arrepentirme por esto. –Comenzó a seguir a la niña. En el peor de los casos seguramente lo confundirían con un pedófilo o algo. No, seguramente los confundirían con un par de niños violando el toque de queda, ¿Por qué las personas siempre lo veían más joven de lo que era? Tenía catorce años, ¿Era tan difícil de ver eso?

-Supongo que ahora al menos servirá para mi favor. –Corrió tras la pequeña.

,

Cuando por fin la encontró estaba apunto de ser devorada por un monstruo. Era un ser asqueroso con un horrendo olor a podrido.

Calibur no dejó nada de eso. En parte era un alivio saber que podía invocar la espada sin necesidad de pasar a ese estado, o que el Siervo que invocó a esa cosa no estuviese cerca.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Hare le preguntó gentilmente a la niña tras él. Ella se había quedado mirando como Hare cortaba en muchos pedazos al monstruo.

-Tú… ¿También eres un mago? –Pareció recomponerse rápidamente para alguien que acababa de presenciar algo horrible. Rin se puso de pie con calma y se limpió el polvo que había quedado en la parte trasera de su falda. –Bien, así que eres un mago. Eso explica porque estabas caminando solo por las noches. –Dijo pensativamente. –Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que estas invadiendo el territorio de los Tosaka. Es mi deber como futura cabeza de la familia el castigarte por eso.

Hare no estaba seguro de entender.

-Por otro lado también me salvaste la vida, por lo que supongo que podre hacer la vista gorda en esta ocasión. –Ahora actuaba como si le hubiese hecho alguna especie de enorme favor.

-Esto… ¿No crees que deberías ir a casa? Quizás tus padres estén preocupados. –Hare trató de ser lo más amable posible, esa niña gritaba Tsundere a cada gesto que daba.

Rin lo miró ofendida. –No necesito que un mago invasor me esté diciendo que hacer. Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme por mi misma e ir a donde quiera en mi territorio. –Cruzó sus brazos y lo miró desafiante.

-Supongo que esta bien entonces. –Hare se rascó la cabeza. –Aun así creo que te meterías en líos si alguien se enterara de que estuviste en este tipo de situación.

Los ojos de Rin se agrandaron. –Tú… ¿Me estas chantajeando?

-¿Eh? –Hare se quedó blanco por un segundo. –No. No. No. No es nada de eso. –Agitó sus brazos para negar con mayor fuerza.

-No puedo creerlo. Fui lo bastante generosa para perdonarte el invadir mi territorio, y tú me chantajeas. Eso es horrible. –Rin no podía dejar que un mago de tercera categoría la chantajeara, sería un insulto para el orgullo Tosaka. –Supongo que te aprovechaste del intercambio equivalente para salvarme y de esa forma no denunciarte por invadir territorio de mi familia. Y ahora me chantajeas porque no puedo hacer nada contra ti. Eso es realmente repugnante, ¿Dónde está tu honor como mago?

Hare se golpeó la frente. –Oh, vamos. No estoy chantajeando a nadie. Simplemente digo que las niñas no deberían salir a estas horas, mucho menos si hay monstruos rondado por ahí. –Y esta vez no era una expresión. Realmente había monstruos rondado por ahí.

Rin simplemente lanzó una risa corta. –Como si un montón de criaturas extrañas pudieran bastar para detenerme.

Hare no dijo nada. Estaba ocupado viendo la pequeña macha oscura en la falda de Rin. Sería difícil verla por la noche, pero con sentidos mejorados…

Rin se dio cuenta.

-¿Q-que estas mirando? –Se cubrió principalmente esa zona mientras se sonrojaba. – ¡Pervertido!

Hare simplemente suspiró. –No es nada. Al menos déjame que te acompañe a casa.

-No necesito que un pervertido me acompañe a casa. –Entonces volteó y comenzó a caminar bastante molesta.

Aun así Hare no podía dejarla sola.

,

-Deja de seguirme, mago intruso chantajista pervertido. –Para ser una niña Rin había demostrado ser muy ingeniosa con los insultos. Le había dicho unos bastante buenos por el camino.

-No se puede evitar. No quiero que nada malo te pase mientras regresas a casa. –Hare no quería cargar con la muerte de alguien más sobre sus hombros, especialmente la de una niña.

Era algo que jamás podría perdonarse.

-Has lo que quieras. –Rin le sacó la lengua y continuó caminando.

Ambos habían llegado al parque. Hare lo reconoció, fue el parque en el que había aparecido por primera vez, y el lugar donde había matado a ese hombre, Kariya sino recordaba mal su nombre. También recordó lo que ese anciano, Zoken había dicho antes sobre su hijo. Parece que no tenía mucho rencor contra él, y tampoco cariño por su propio hijo. Definitivamente no trabajaría con ese monstruo.

Rin se había detenido en una banca.

-¿Estas cansada?

-Cállate. –Esta vez no parecía molesta. Lo dijo con algo que Hare podría identificar como tristeza en su voz.

Hare guardó silencio, no iba a meterse en donde no debía. No es como si un asesino como él pudiese hacer nada para ayudar.

-Aquí solía venir a jugar con ella… –Rin dijo tristemente.

-¿Con quien? –Hare preguntó por reflejo.

-No te importa, pervertido lolicon. –Esta vez Rin pareció recuperar la chispa de antes, aunque sólo por un segundo.

Para Hare era mejor no entrometerse más. Simplemente tenía que asegurarse de que esa niña llegara a casa, al menos así esas habilidades que no había pedido habrían servido para algo más que no fuese matar.

-Mi hermana…

Hare pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de Rin. Atrás quedó la niña orgullosa, ahora era eso, simplemente una niña.

-No, ya no es mi hermana. Tengo que recordar eso.

Rin sintió una mano apoyándose en su hombro.

-Lo siento. –Hare no podía hacer nada más que disculpares. No sabía a que se refería con esas palabras, y posiblemente nunca lo entendería, pero al menos podía demostrarle que sentía mucho su dolor.

-No necesito tus disculpas, lolicon. –Pero tampoco quitó la mano de su hombro.

-¡Rin!

La voz de una mujer hizo un pequeño eco en el parque.

-¡Mamá! –Rin saltó de la banca y corrió a abrazar a su madre.

El abrazo de madre e hija duro varios minutos que seguramente nunca serían suficientes para ellas. Esa imagen despertó cierto anhelo en Hare. En esos momentos realmente le gustaría poder abrazar fuertemente a su madre, aun si Guu se burlara y lo llamara masacon o algo por el estilo. Realmente esperaba que su familia estuviese bien.

El abrazo terminó. –Rin, nunca vuelvas a escapar así, ¿Entiendes? –Aoi le gritó a su hija, aun así la preocupación y el miedo eran visibles en su voz.

-Pero mamá, yo-

-No. Nada de excusas. Hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa.

Entonces la mirada de Aoi pasó al niño detrás de su hija.

-A, espera mamá. Él es un mago también y... –Pero Rin quedó cortado cuando volvió a ver a Hare. Su salvador estaba de rodillas en el piso y presionándose el pecho fuertemente. Parecía estar sufriendo un intenso dolor.

Rin trató de acercarse un poco, pero su madre la sujetó fuertemente.

-Mamá, esta bien. Él me ayudo. –Su orgullo como mago no le permitiría abandonar así a alguien que la había ayudado, y también consolado cuando estaba triste.

Pero Aoi no la soltó.

Tokiomi, pese a tener rencor contra Kariya por haber abandonado el mundo de los magos, entendía que ella sintiera cierto aprecio por él y que le preocupara. Es por eso que le había manado un mensaje expresando su más sentido pésame después de la muerte de Kariya la primera noche de la guerra. Y cuando ella le pidió que por favor le dijese como fue que murió, aun cuando al principio se mostro algo reacio, terminó aceptando.

Los detalles no eran claros, pero parecía haber muerto victima de algo desconocido, quizás un Siervo o quizás otra cosa. Pero la descripción sobre eso que había matado a su amor de la infancia era bastante detallada. Cada rasgo, forma, incluso la ropa y los accesorios. Todo estaba frente a ella en ese momento.

Temblando en el piso del parque donde su antiguo amor de la infancia fue asesinado.

-Tu… –Aoi expresó una ira con esa palabra que jamás creyó ser capaz de sentir. –Fuiste tú, ¿Verdad?

-¿Mamá? ¡Ouch! –Rin dejó escapar una mueca de dolor. –Mamá, me lastimas. –Aoi había presionado fuertemente el hombro de Rin sin darse cuenta.

-Tú fuiste quien mató a Kariya. –El odio era claro en cada palabra que salía de esa boca.

Rin quedó callada mientras trataba de entender lo que había dicho. Hace tiempo que no había visto al Tío Kariya. – ¿Mamá?

En este punto Hare no podía escuchar nada. Otro Assassin estaba cerca, ¿Por qué tenían que venir ahora? ¿Cuántos más podía haber ahí afuera? Estaba haciendo todo lo posible por soportar, pero le era imposible aguantar semejante dolor.

-¡Respóndeme! ¡Fuiste tú!, ¿Verdad? –Aoi gritó. –Tokiomi me mandó una buena descripción de ti. Es imposible que no seas tú.

Ya no podía más. Assassin, ¿Por qué no huía? Si ese Assassin ya sabía lo que había hecho con sus compañeros, ¿Por qué se estaba quedando en un lugar tan obvio y cercano?

-¡Dímelo! ¿Por qué lo mataste? ¡¿Por qué?!

Hare se levantó. Era imposible para él contestar esa pregunta ahora.

Rin y Aoi quedaron paralizadas al ver esos brillantes ojos dorados acompañados por esa sonrisa demente. Rin no podía creer que ese era el mismo chico con el que había estado hablando hace unos minutos.

-Rin, quédate detrás de mí. –Aoi se puso protectoramente frente a Rin.

-Peor Mamá. El me salvó antes…

-Por favor Rin, sólo quédate atrás de mí.

Ellas ya no eran del interés de Hare. Hare concentro una gran cantidad de prana y la hizo estallar directo al árbol donde Assassin estaba oculto. El árbol quedó reducido a pedazos mientras Assassin saltaba de su escondite y se preparaba para escapar.

Pero Assassin no podría escapar, y su Maestro contaba con eso. Fue la curiosidad del Maestro de Assassin de ver como reaccionaria Hare al mostrar esa cara frente a la hija de su Maestro lo que lo llevó a sacrificar a ese Assassin. Era simple curiosidad, un capricho por decirlo menos.

Assassin no duró mucho. Fue partido en mitad del aire y ambos trozos cayeron a tierra en un charco de sangre antes de desaparecer.

Hare regresó a la normalidad poco después de eso.

Sólo para encontrar a Aoi mirándolo con más odio mientras seguía protegiendo a su hija. Rin, ella lo estaba mirando con miedo. No podía culparla por eso. A ninguna de las dos.

Ya se había disculpado lo suficiente. No sería perdonado sólo por eso. Se retiró sin decir palabra alguna mientras todavía sentía el odio irradiante de los ojos de esa mujer, y el miedo proveniente de la niña pequeña.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer.

,

Una nueva mañana había llegado.

Hare no había dormido en toda la noche. Después de Assassin había estado vagando por la noche sin rumbo, pero lo que el creyó era un camino sin rumbo lo llevó directo a Caster. Un Siervo cuyo Maestro resulto ser casi tan repugnante como él. Esos niños…

En es anoche descubrió todo el potencial que Calibur guardaba. Tal vez el enorme poder se debió más a que en esa ocasión no se resistió a la posesión. Hare estaba deseoso por acabar con Caster y su Maestro, lo que le estaban haciendo a esos niños era realmente horrible. Aunque no fue fácil acabar con él, no con esos demonios capaz de regenerarse.

Al final no supo como lo hizo, simplemente supo que gritó el nombre de la espada dada por Alaya y un poderoso torrente de luz había acabado con Caster, sus demonios, su Maestro, e incluso un Assassin oculto. Por primera vez podía decir que no fue una mala noche del todo.

Pero ahora nuevamente sabía algo más. El procurador de la guerra había llamado a una reunión después de la muerte de Caster y había dado aviso sobre algo peligroso que cazaba a Maestros y Siervos por igual. No había dado una descripción de él, aunque seguramente la tenía. Hare no sabía porque no la dio a ningún Maestro, pero ya no le importaba.

Había matado a dos Siervos, si acababa con dos más podría regresar a casa.

También podría matar a esa mujer de antes, pero después de lo amable que pareció ser seguramente no podría mirarse en un espejo si lo hiciese.

-¿Cómo pasó esto? –No sabía cuantas veces se había hecho esa misma pregunta. ¿Cómo terminó de una vida normal, o casi normal en la jungla a estar en medio de una guerra secreta? ¿Por qué Guu tuvo que matarlo?

Matar.

Al final todo se reducía a eso.

Alguien lo había matado y ahora él tenía que matar para vivir.

Se golpeó la cabeza con la mano desnuda. Ya no sabía que pensar de nada. En menos de cuatro días todo su mundo se había desvanecido en la nada y estaba trabajando para Alaya como un Guardián del Contador temporal.

Y todo por una muerte que ni siquiera sabe como ocurrió.

Esa mañana no había hablado con Guu. Simplemente le preparó su pokute como a ella más le gustaba, entonces habían ido a la escuela como siempre solían hacerlo juntos. Guu también había permanecido callada todo el camino. Hare intento hablar con ella, pero ella continuo ignorándolo.

Ese día de escuela fue quizás el más largo de todos, incluso de los maestros. El mal humor de Guu parecía haber dejado caer una nube negra en el salón de clases. Todos estaban bastante nerviosos y se habían alejado de Guu. A excepción de Hare, él estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas para dejarse llevar por ellas. Y no quería que Guu estuviese sola.

La escuela terminó, y ambos caminaron juntos a casa.

Entonces…

-Nada. –Hare se cortó ahí. Ese momento.

Se masajeó un poco la muñeca donde estaba el brazalete puesto. ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Guu lo mató en ese momento? No. Guu lo mató más tarde, ella dijo que lo haría. Pero Hare no le creyó.

No. ¿Por qué dijo que lo mataría?

-Eso no tiene sentido alguno. Yo… como a Rin. –Miró la palma de su mano. –Toqué su hombro. Entonces ella apartó la mano, dijo que me mataría pero no le creí. ¿Por qué me mataría? Ella lo dijo también.

Todo era muy confuso para él en ese momento.

-¿Mmm? –Hare había estado tan ocupado pensando que sin darse cuenta se había dejado caminar en piloto automático. – ¿La iglesia? –Había caminado hasta la iglesia de Fuyuki. Hubiese entrado de no saber que la iglesia tenía un gran papel en la guerra. Pero no entendía porque había caminado hasta ahí cuando generalmente sólo se acerca a los siervos.

Se quedó unos minutos mirando la entrada. La puerta se abrió de repente y un hombre mayor salió. Era un hombre bastante viejo y con ropas de sacerdote, posiblemente el sacerdote encargado de la iglesia. Hare sabía que había más, las visiones que Alaya le mandaba cada mañana le decían que ese hombre había sido quien advirtió a todos los Maestros sobre él.

El padre no tardó en ver a Hare fuera de la iglesia. Hare notó como su rostro parecía tornarse algo pálido al verlo, eso le bastó para saber que el hombre sabía quien era él. Ambos quedaron con la vista clavada en el otro y sin hacer ningún movimiento. Lentamente, Kotomine Risei comenzó a regresar dentro de la iglesia, como si ese fuese un santuario que nadie puede perpetrar.

Pero Hare lo sentía. Dentro de la iglesia había Siervos, o sólo uno.

Cuando Risei entró a la iglesia fue demasiado tarde. Hare ya estaba perdiendo poco a poco el control. Lentamente se acercó a la puerta, miró a sus espaldas un momento para cerciorarse de que nadie más entrara y entró a la casa de Dios.

En el sótano de la iglesia, Kotomine Kirei utilizaba un sello de comando para invocar a todos los Assassin, seguramente el Octavo Siervo, como ahora era conocido, no podría contra todos.

,

Cuando Hare salió de la iglesia el cielo ya estaba tornándose anaranjado. Estaba hecho: Siervo, Maestro e incluso el padre. Todos fuera de la guerra. Assassin por fin estaba muerto y ya no tendría que soportarlo más.

En ese punto su estomago ya no se revolvía. Había dado rienda libre a ese poder y esa bestialidad misteriosa. No era tan doloroso cuando se dejaba llevar en vez de resistirse a ella.

Sólo uno más.

Si acababa con un Siervo el Santo Grial no tomaría forma y entonces podría irse a casa.

El Santo Grial, el objeto omnipotente que cumple deseos. Se preguntó que pensarían los Maestros si se enteraran que ya era imposible que concediese cualquier deseo. El alma de los Siervos que había matado nunca entró en el contenedor, por lo tanto es imposible que se cumpla algún deseo de un Grial incompleto.

Se limpió algo de sangre en la mejilla derecha. Le había salpicado mucha de ella cuando aplasto la cabeza de ese sacerdote en el sótano, no quería hacerlo pero no le quedó más remedio para acabar rápido con todos los Assassin.

Estaba cansado. Cansado de matar.

-Uno más, y esto será solo un mal sueño.

Hare pensó en regresar dentro de la iglesia y dormir un poco, pero no lo vio como algo adecuado, no después de lo que hizo ahí dentro. No se merecía una cama.

Quizás encontrara algún callejón oscuro y lúgubre en el cual pudiese pasar la noche.

,

Otra mañana llegó.

Rider estaba muerto. Muerto a manos de Archer.

Su Maestro había entrado en pánico después de enterarse de la muerte de los Kotomine y había usado un sello de comando para que Archer acabara con el Siervo que él pensó era la mayor amenaza. Alaya le estaba diciendo que se apresurara.

Esa noche sería la definitiva. En esa noche se decidiría todo, Hare lo sabía. Matar a un Siervo o acabar con el contenedor antes de que se forme el Grial.

Hare ya no estaba muy seguro de si quería seguir viviendo, no después de lo que hizo para vivir.

-Sólo un mal sueño. –Siguió repitiéndose eso. Tenía que ser sólo un mal sueño, o se convertiría en eso una vez terminara.

,

Esa noche Hare caminó directo al Monte Enjo. Ya no se preocupaba por retener esa fuerza misteriosa, era más fácil dejar que ella lo dirigiese a él.

Un enorme has de luz pareció venir desde el puente. Era idéntico, pero más grande, que la luz proyectada por Calibur para acabar con Caster. Hare no se dejó llevar mucho por eso, su objetivo estaba dentro del templo. ¿Un siervo? ¿El contenedor? No importa. Se habría ahorrado mucho si simplemente hubiese acabado con el contenedor desde un principio.

Hare caminó como hipnotizado por el templo. Había llegado hasta una gran sala, y al fondo había un altar. La mujer que conoció en lo que parecen ser años estaba sentada en el. Su rostro parecía albergar dudas y una gran preocupación. No notó a Hare hasta que se acercó lo suficiente.

-¿Qué? –Por un segundo Hare pensó que no lo reconocería, eso será mejor. La esperanza murió cuando notó el atisbo de reconocimiento en sus ojos. –Ah, eres ese niño que encontramos aquella vez, ¿No?

Hare se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Este lugar se volverá muy peligroso pronto, deberías irte a casa. –Irisviel lo dijo como a una madre a su hijo.

-Yo… –Hare estaba dudoso de como responder. –Se supone que tengo que destruirte.

Irisviel no pareció muy sorprendida por esa declaración.

-Supongo que eres la razón de que no pueda sentir las almas de tres Siervos en mi interior. –Si estaba enfadada entonces Hare no lo notó.

-Lo siento. No tengo alternativa. Yo… realmente quiero vivir. –Es cierto. Más allá de lo que había hecho, Hare realmente quería vivir.

-¿Vivir? ¿Ese es tu deseo? ¿Entonces porque buscas destruir el Grial? ¿Por qué no usarlo? –Irisviel estaba confundida, ¿Es que no todos los Siervos buscaban cumplir su deseo al Grial?

-Alaya me prometió la vida si destruía el Grial.

Irisviel no pudo evitar abrir la boca por la sorpresa.

-¿Alaya? ¿La voluntad del mundo? ¿A que te refieres?

Hare se lo dijo. Todo. Si ese era el fin entonces esa mujer tenía derecho a saber todo lo que había pasado, quien era, como había muerto. Todo.

Al terminar sintió que se había quitado un enorme peso. Era como si hubiese estado cargando con algo muy pesado toda su vida y ahora por fin podría desprenderse de él.

-Ya veo. Eso es muy triste. Ser asesinado por tu amiga. –Irisviel le dio una mirada de compasión. – ¿Pero realmente no recuerdas porque te mató?

Hare guardó silencio un momento. –Sí. Lo recordé mientras venía aquí. –Cuando se acercaba a Irisviel más precisamente.

-¿Por qué lo hizo entonces?

-Ella…–Y no pudo evitar reír un poco. –Ella tenía un mal día. –Así de simple como fue. Guu había despertado de mal humor. Hare la había molestado cuando puso su mano en su hombro, entonces le dijo que más tarde lo mataría por un minuto o dos por esa molestia. Lo hizo, pero no pudo hacerlo regresar. El alma de Hare había sido atrapada erróneamente por Alaya gracias a la magia de Guu, y Guu no pudo traerla de nuevo. Su cuerpo real posiblemente se haya transformando en un muñeco de carne que no piensa ni camina, mucho menos habla. Simplemente un pedazo de carne sobre la tierra, esperando ser devorado por gusanos algún día. Era tan doloroso y tan estúpido que Hare tuvo ganas de reír y llorar a la vez.

-¿Un mal día? ¿Eso es todo? –Irisviel preguntó con verdadera incredulidad.

-Ella creyó que podría usar su poder para hacerme regresar después, pero por culpa de esa poderosa magia suya Alaya me atrapó por error. Y aquí estoy. Eso es todo. –Hare concluyó. –No soy un demonio o un monstruo, mucho menos un Siervo de más. Simplemente soy un niño que murió en el momento equivocado por razones estúpidas de una persona estúpida, y nada más que eso.

Todo cayó en el silenció. El pecho de Hare comenzó a arder.

-Se acerca un Siervo. –Hare le dio la espalda a Irisviel. –El último Siervo de la Guerra por el Santo Grial. Mi última oportunidad de volver a casa.

-¿No me mataras? Eso podría ser lo mismo. Yo ya no puedo ser útil después de todo. –Aun si el Grial tomaba forma, no podría conceder deseo alguno, ella lo había sabido desde hace tiempo, pero no pudo decírselo a Kiritsugu ni a Saber. No después de todo el sacrificio que habían hecho. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo su marido en estos momentos, sin saber que Kiritsugu acababa de terminar su pelea contra Tokiomi Tosaka y se acercaba al lugar donde ella esperaba.

-No puedo. –Hare tenía que ser sincero. –Si no caigo en ese estado de locura entonces simplemente me es imposible lastimar a otros.

-Ya veo. Posiblemente es por eso que lloras cada vez que cambias.

-Posiblemente.

La puerta se abrió.

Saber entró muy cansada y herida.

-¡Irisviel!

-Saber. Estás viva. Me alegro mucho.

Saber iba a acercare, pero entonces vio al niño frente a ella. Lo reconoció al instante. –Tú eres…

-Eres la última, Saber. –La voz de Hare era decidida. –Sólo tú y todo esto habrá terminado. –Se sujetó fuertemente el pecho mientras se dejaba llevar por ese otro yo dentro de él.

-¡Eres tú! ¡El monstruo que ha estado matando a Siervos y Maestros! –Saber se puso en guardia con Excalibur.

-Monstruo. ¿Por qué no? Todos ya me conocen así. –Se rió levemente. –Está bien por esta vez, Saber. Por está vez seré un Siervo.

Hare materializó a Calibur.

-Esa espada… ¡Calibur! ¡¿Cómo tienes esa espada?! –Gritó con ira. – ¿Quién eres?

Hare sonrió con esa sonrisa enferma que caracterizaba tanto a su otro yo. –Soy el Octavo Siervo de la Cuarta Guerra por el Santo Grial.

Sus ojos cambiaron a dorado. Ya no era Hare el que tenía el control, era el ser impuesto dentro de Hare por Alaya.

-Siervo Monstruo.

,

Nombre: Hare.

Clase: Monstruo.

Maestro: Alaya.

Características:

Fuerza: E- (EX)

Resistencia: D (EX)

Agilidad: E (A++)

Mana: E (A+)

Suerte: E (B+)

Habilidades de clase:

Ninguna. (Clase auto-impuesta)

Habilidades personales:

Marca de los héroes: A+  
Marca otorgada por Alaya. La marca en el pecho de Hare lo identifica como un Guardián del Contador (aun si es temporal).

Rastreo de Siervos: EX  
Habilidad otorgada por Alaya. Permite a Hare sentir cualquier Siervo sin importar donde esté (tanto consiente como inconscientemente). Ni siquiera Assassin podrá ocultarse.

Asesino de Siervos: EX  
Habilidad otorgada por Alaya. Similar a la furia mejorada de Berseker. Se activa cuando un Siervo está cerca y no se detiene hasta que el Siervo se escape o es destruido. (Parcialmente debilitada en áreas publicas para evitar llamar la atención de testigos fuera de la guerra)

Fantasma Noble:

Calibur, la espada en la piedra: A+  
Dada a Hare por Alaya y camuflada con la forma de un brazalete imposible de retirar. Hermana de Excalibur y la espada que demostró el derecho a gobernar del Rey Arturo Pendragon. En su hoja descansa una parte de los ideales del Rey.

…

-Buenos días, Hare.

-¿Mama?

-Dormiste más de la cuenta, casi parecía que estabas enfermo.

-Lo siento, creo que ayer estuve muy cansado después de jugar con Guu.

-¿Guu? ¿Quién es Guu? ¿Acaso hiciste una nueva amiga?

-Yo… no lo sé.

-¿Realmente te encuentras bien, Hare? Pareces algo decaído.

-Quizás sólo tuve un mal sueño.


End file.
